The Storm
by St. Minority
Summary: Charlie seeks comfort from Wonka for his bad dreams, but he finds out that Wonka also needs someone to comfort him. Not Chan, nothing sexual, nothing like that. Bit of cuteness, really. Takes place a few months after the Buckets move into the facto


Disclaimer: The characters portrayed are not mine but R. Dahl, Tim Burton, Freddie Highmore and Johnny Depp.

Based off of 2005 "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"

A/N: All feedback is welcome. I do love reviews. Please take the time to do so.

Summary: Charlie seeks comfort from Wonka for his bad dreams, but he finds out that Wonka also needs someone to comfort him. Not Chan, nothing sexual, nothing like that. It's a bit of cuteness, really. Takes place a few months after the Buckets move into the factory. One-shot

* * *

Little Charlie Bucket sprinted to Willy Wonka's private quarters. He knew the path well, for he had been there several times. Nightmares had plagued his fragile mind over the period of the past month. Normally he would run to be held in his mother's arms or his father's, but the family's old house was quite far from his new bedroom in the factory. Now, he went to Wonka seeking comfort.

Charlie opened the door and headed to Wonka's room. The chocolatier was in a tranquil sleep; resting comfortably in his large, plush bed. Charlie crept to him and shook him gently as he said quietly, "Mr. Wonka. Mr. Wonka."

Wonka opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his young heir. He could see the tears in the boy's eyes and saw his small frame shaking slightly. He moved to rest on his side, propping himself on his elbow as he did so.

"Another one, Charlie?" he asked concerned.

Charlie nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka. I tried to stay away, but I couldn't get back to sleep and-"

"It's okay, it's okay. Come here."

Wonka smiled and pulled the blankets back in invitation. Charlie crawled onto the bed and lay down. He loved being able to sleep with Wonka after a bad dream; feeling as if nothing bad could ever happen to him if Wonka was around. He believed that the candy maker was not afraid of anything, making him feel even safer.

Wonka brought the covers up and put a comforting, protective arm around Charlie. It pained him to see his beloved Charlie in distress. Charlie was like a little brother to him, and he wanted to help any way he could. He kissed the lad's forehead and snuggled close to him.

"It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about! It'll be alright. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he voiced reassuringly in his usual pleasant tone.

Charlie eased and moved closer to Wonka. "I don't like waking you constantly, Mr. Wonka. I don't know why I'm having these dreams."

"Maybe it involves something you're afraid of. Try not to think about it. Go to sleep."

Wonka placed his head against Charlie's and they fell asleep, meeting peaceful dreams.

* * *

Thunder pounded and lightening danced in the sky outside the factory. Charlie found himself walking the familiar route to Wonka's once again. It had been a week since his last frightful dream. The one he had this night was scary enough to cause him to make his way to the chocolatier. 

When he entered Wonka's bedroom, he approached his mentor as usual, but he was caught off guard when he reached him. Wonka was lying on his side, facing the boy; eyes closed tightly, face tense, shifting sporadically, and breathing hard. Charlie forgot about his own thoughts as deep concern rose in him. He could not believe that Wonka was possibly having a bad dream.

"Mr. Wonka?" he called out quietly.

Wonka let out an almost inaudible whimper.

Charlie wondered what to do. He soon climbed onto the bed and moved behind Wonka. He lay beside the chocolatier and wrapped his arm around him. Wonka stiffened, but only for a brief moment. Charlie held his head above Wonka's in order to view the older man's face. Wonka was panting heavily. Charlie could see from the candy maker's expression that what he was dreaming was terrifying and painful to him. A loud crash of thunder sounded, and it caused Wonka to tremble greatly and breathe faster.

"Shhh…..shhh….." Charlie whispered close to his teacher's ear. He rubbed Wonka's arm soothingly. "It's okay, Mr. Wonka. I'm here."

Wonka's body stilled under Charlie's ministrations and his breathing started to slow. The boy smiled and watched Wonka's visage relax a little.

Another sound of thunder boomed and lightning flashed through the window. The chocolatier's breaths quickened again, practically gasping for air, and his body quaked tremendously in Charlie's embrace.

"Shhhhh……shhhh……." Charlie once more whispered tenderly. He grew saddened as he saw Wonka begin to cry. The inventor thrashed about somewhat, faint noises escaping his parted lips. Charlie's grip tightened around the man as he attempted to keep him sedated. "Mr. Wonka, it's alright. I'm here. You can sleep peacefully. There's no reason to be frightened. I'll protect you."

Charlie repeated the words several more times before the storm faded and Wonka leisurely began to calm, finally finding serenity. Charlie held him close, refusing to let go. The boy kissed Wonka's forehead softly, wanting to do what the candy man had done for him.

Perhaps he would ask in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Wonka did not understand why Charlie was in his bed. And why was the lad holding him? 

He moved slightly to look at his heir. Charlie's eyes opened tiredly, grinning when he saw that his mentor was awake and well.

"Did you have another icky dream?" Wonka asked.

"No, you did."

Wonka seemed puzzled. "Huh?"

"Well, I did have one, so I came here. But then you were in the middle of a bad one, so I stayed to comfort you as you do me."

Wonka looked as if he was about to say something, but closed his opened mouth and swallowed.

"What did you dream, Mr. Wonka?"

Charlie could see that his mentor was remembering. An expression of hurt swept across Wonka's features. His eyes widened, and Charlie knew Wonka was diving into his memory.

_Little Willy Wonka awoke with a start, shivering from fear. Rain beat against the windows, thunder cracked, and lightening ripped through the clouds to illuminate the world outside. He got up and went to his father's room. Maybe this time he would not be sent away, but instead be allowed to sleep in his dad's bed until the storm passed. _

"_Go back to your room, Willy," his father spoke in a low tone. "You must learn to face your fears by yourself. I've told you that many times."_

"_But I-" _

"_Go Willy."_

_He did as he was told. He sat in his bed, staying up the rest of the night. _

_Merely a few weeks later, his father packed up the whole house and left. A storm came then, leaving him alone as he always was to attempt to be brave and face it himself._

Wonka shook his head. His violet eyes met Charlie's loving ones.

"I'm sorry, I was having a flashback," he said gently.

"It's okay, Mr. Wonka. Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Wonka desperately wanted the subject to change. "Come on, Charlie. We've got many things to do today! We can't just lie around all day!"

Wonka hopped out of bed and scurried out of the room. Charlie pondered about what was troubling his friend. It was still unreal to him; believing that Wonka, who always had a witty remark and was a hero in Charlie's eyes, could indeed have a nightmare. He did not quite understand why Wonka was one who rarely ever let a scarring memory fade away.

Charlie made up his mind to be there for Wonka as the chocolatier had grown to be for him. Whatever images Wonka conjured in his mind at night, Charlie knew he need not be alone anymore to confront it by himself. Wonka gave him a new home and life, and now he would continue to give Wonka a friend, a family, love.

Perhaps he should tell the eccentric candy maker. Perhaps he will when the next storm comes.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thank you. 


End file.
